This application is based on and claims the benefit of German Patent Application No. 198 17 850.6 filed Apr. 22, 1998, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a module with electronic components.
Modules with electronic components for mass products must be easy to assemble and cost effective on the one hand, and permit problem-free changes or improvements despite a large number of variants on the other hand. It is known that a printed circuit board is used to carry different components. The components are assembled and soldered onto the board to form a module. The disadvantage, in addition to the significant assembly and material costs, is primarily that the cross section of the solder paths is restricted to relatively small values. As a result, the printed circuit board variant has limited application for high currents in the ampere range. In addition, either very large distances between the individual components or additional insulation strips are required. The reject rate is relatively high, since printed conductors may be torn loose during soldering. To realize different circuits and component dimensions, special boards are required.
An object of the invention is to define a module with electronic components of the generic type, which is distinguished by its variability, ease of assembly, cost savings, applicability for higher currents and reduced reject rate.
According to the invention, this and other objects are achieved by a module that includes an injection-molded plastic carrier; flat connectors that are received by the injection-molded plastic carrier; and electronic components, which are received in the flat connectors. Therein, the electronic components and the flat connectors form an electrical circuit. The injection molded plastic part is substantially cheaper than the printed circuit board and makes it possible to implement shapes of any kind without problems. The flat connectors for receiving the components can be inserted in the injection molded plastic part in a technologically simple manner. This eliminates solder paths and soldered connections. High currents can be realized without hesitation. Depending on the positioning of the connectors, very different circuits can be assembled on an injection molded plastic part.
The flat connector are preferably designed to be capable of being pressed into the injection molded plastic part. This facilitates assembly and provides a robust module that is largely protected against mechanical damage.
In an advantageous embodiment for fixing the flat connectors to the injection molded plastic part, the feet shapes of the flat connectors, in conjunction with corresponding indentations in the injection molded part and adapted particularly for a press fit, guarantee a solid and, where necessary, nevertheless detachable connection between the flat connectors and the injection molded plastic part.
For this purpose, the feet shapes are advantageously provided with L-shaped bends. These bends and possibly barb-like feet shapes permit simple and correct orientation during assembly of the non-symmetrical flat connectors in conjunction with a highly robust snug fit.
In an advantageous embodiment, the flat connectors are preferably equipped with standard flat connector lugs. With respect to the receptacles of various components, the lugs can have a cross-section of, for example, 2.8 mm by 0.8 mm. Other dimensions are also possible, however, whereby the standard longitudinal dimension of the cross section can be staggered 4.8 mm, 6.3 mm, etc.
The insulation ridges between the flat connector lugs result in a highly compact design of the module. Since the insulation ridges, as well as all the other shapes of the injection molded plastic parts, can be predefined by the die, separate assembly of these insulation ridges - in contrast to the printed circuit board variant - falls away.
In an advantageous embodiment, the components are arranged on both sides of the injection molded part. The electrical connection between the two sides may be realized, for example, by two soldered joints that connect the connector feet and the connections of the components to be mounted on the opposite side.
For example, components for a motor circuit may be mounted on the one side and a relatively large capacitor on the other. Such a module is known in the form of a wiring unit with capacitor for a motor for venetian blinds, particularly a venetian blind motor with medium-high rating.